


A Bedtime Story

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom!Loki, Dom!Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffernutter style, daddy!loki, dd/lg, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When Loki's little one has a nightmare, he uses magic to tell her a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have the lovely Lokiwholockfactory to thank for this work as she gave me the idea one night after having a bad dream of my own.

She was thrashing around, yelling at someone in her dreams. Her thrashing shook him awake and kicked in his Daddy Dom-ness.

“Elizabeth, Darling! Wake up!" He shook her gently and she shot up, a few tears streaming down her face.  She looked over and instantly clung to Loki.

“Oh daddy. I was having the worst nightmare. I was lost in the woods and there were all these scary things.” she started crying harder and he hugged her tight, rubbing her back.

"Shhh. Shhhh it's alright love. I'm here. I've got you,“ he soothed. He lay back down with her snuggling close to him, rubbing her back until her sobs quieted.

"Are you alright, sweet?" He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and nodded

"I think so daddy, but I dunno if I'll be able to get back to sleep." Loki thought for a moment.

"How about if I tell you a story, little one? Will that help?" Elizabeth nodded. And Loki smiled while he tucked the blankies back around her.

"Alright. So this is the story of the lonely flower" and with that, something amazing happened. Loki waved his hand and in a smoke like appearance, a little flower appeared. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked at Loki who smiled.

"There once was a lonely flower who never knew what he was for. He constantly saw his friends be picked for beautiful bouquets but days went by and nobody wanted him. And soon he started to wilt" and with his words, the flower wilted over and Elizabeth was a little worried, but Loki continued.

"But then, one day, the ground started to shake. And the little flower became worried. Was it some angry monster come to squash him?" The illusion started to shake a little, then a rustling bush appeared and out of the bush hopped A BABY BUNNY! Elizabeth became so excited. She wanted to reach out and grab it, but was a little disheartened to remember it was only a trick.

"But it was only a bunny! A tiny baby bunny who hopped over to the little flower. The flower became worried that he was going to be eaten but instead the bunny picked him!" The bunny in the illusion picked the flower and started hopping. Elizabeth yawned, getting sleepier by the second. Loki grinned, knowing his story was working.

"When the little bunny got home, she grabbed a whole bunch of other flowers just like him! Then she set to work making a beautiful flower crown! And the little flower was the center jewel. He was no longer a lonely flower." Elizabeth closed her eyes and whispered,

"Thank you, daddy. I love you so much."  Loki kissed her forehead and snuggled down into the blankets with her.

"You're welcome, little bunny. I love you too" and the two of them fell fast asleep. 


End file.
